battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Donut
Donut is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. He does not get along well with most of the other players, because Pencil made him angry. He was the first person to be eliminated in BFDIA, getting 573 dislikes. His record of dislikes will be broken by Puffball (1442 dislikes). In the BFDIA intro, Donut is shown with a surprised or scared look on his face. He and the other two contestants created W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Donut was eliminated shortly after. Donut came back in Battle for BFDI as a contestant. He's glad Bottle understands him and he told Gelatin he shouldn't be trying to kill Bomby whenever he wants something. Appearance Donut appears to be a unglazed, plain doughnut. His main body/ pastry part is a beigeish apricot. His cherry jam filling is Razzmatazz. Coverage BFDI In The Reveal, Donut appeared as a recommended character, recommended by tdifan133. BFDIA Donut received 307 votes in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, which was enough votes to join BFDIA. After Golf Ball and Tennis Ball decided that they should split into teams, one with the team was smaller than the other. After a fight with Pencil, Puffball chimed in with the idea of somebody swapping teams for equality. While Ruby debated about who to choose, Donut quickly chose Match. However, after Firey read the fourth rule about players being able to switch teams prior to a contest, everyone switched to the larger team except Donut. Donut persuaded Pin to join his team. The tiny team of three quickly lost in the tug-of-war match, with Donut being the last to fall. He then told the viewers to rate videos to vote rather than comment. In Get Digging, after losing the first challenge, Coiny wanted to give the team a name, but Donut was too distressed by his team's loss to care. Pin said that the team should be called "the Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch", but the idea was rejected, possibly for inaccuracy due to the upcoming elimination. Soon, Coiny thought of a team name for the trio, with the name of "Wheel Ooze a Hole Bunch", inspired by various abilities of the three, but Donut got even angrier at him because the name was a joke, that sounded like "we lose a whole bunch." At Cake at Stake, Donut and his teammates got laughed at during the long walk of shame. He only got 197 likes, the least out of everyone. Donut's short-lived time in BFDIA came to an end with him receiving 573 dislikes. He was then catapulted into the Tiny Loser Chamber, which was catapulted into the Locker of Losers. The lids of both shut, and Donut wasn't seen alive until Welcome Back. In Get in the Van, Donut was chopped up into 18 little pieces for the "cake" at Cake at Stake. It was also revealed that there is cherry filling inside of him, which Ruby thought was blood, which was corrected by Firey. According to Firey Speaker box, he was recovered and returned to the TLC. Trivia *Donut's mouth is his donut hole, behaving similarly to an actual mouth. *Donut was the only new contestant not to switch teams in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (being eliminated first). *He is one of the three BFDIA contestants who are food items, along with Fries and Gelatin. *Donut is the only male contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA. *Before BFDIA 6, Donut had gotten the most dislikes ever (573 dislikes). However, as of BFDIA 6, Puffball has gotten the most dislikes ever, at 1455. *Out of all the contestants, Donut has spent the least amount of time competing in either season, being in only one episode. *Donut, along with Woody and Spongy, is one of the only three contestants to die off-screen, being killed by Firey Speaker Box and used as a 'cake'. **He's the first contestant to die off-screen in BFDIA. **His 'blood' is cherry filling, as stated by Firey. *In Donut's original design, he was armless. *Donut's favorite screen is Announcer-shaped. *He's the only new contestant to be eliminated first. *So far, he hasn't killed anyone. Gallery Donut R Open0003.png|Donut's Idle Donut R Open0002.png Donut R Open0001.png DonutYum!Ilikejamdonuts!.png|Old Donut Idle Donut BFDIA.png Doughnut.png Donut1.png|Donut getting stabbed. Donut.png Pencil-Donut_Conflict.png|"Sometimes you just have to deal with getting slapped!" ~Donut Donut_Elim.png|Donut moments before elimination. "NO!" Donut About Burn Pencil.png Donut About Slap Pencil.png Donut Burn Pencil.png Donut Choose Match.png Donut Slap Pencil.png Donut's Small Team.png DonutHDrip.png|The early version of Donut. Donut wiki pose.png Donut Cheek-it Eyebrows Again.png Donut Cheek-it Eyebrows Once Again.png Donut Cheek-it Eyebrows.png DonutinBallers.png|Donut in Ballers. Please What.png|Coiny talking to Donut. Tree david saw roboty basketball bell donut and gaty.PNG|Donut trying to get out of the TLC. Cake donut balloony pillow pen marker and tv.PNG See also Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Locker of Losers Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:IDFB TLC Category:Cakes Category:Food Category:Donut Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube!